User talk:Ckohrs0221
Ckohrs0221's Talk Page Welcome to my talk page! Feel free to leave a message! Don't forget to use heading two, and please sign with 4 "~" so I know who to get back to! Thanks! Archives Collapsed because there's getting to be a lot of them. Take a look if you wish. *Archive 1 December 2013 - September 2014 *Archive 2 October 2014 - December 2014 *Archive 3 January 2015 - February 2015 *Archive 4 March 2015 - April 2015 *Archive 5 May 2015- June 2015 *Archive 6 July 2015 - August 2015 *Archive 7 September 2015- October 2015 *Archive 8 November 2015 - December 2015 *Archive 9 January 2016 *Archive 10 February 2016 - April 2016 *Archive 11 May 2016 - June 2016 *Archive 12 July 2016 - August 2016 *Archive 13 September 2016 - October 2016 *Archive 14 November 2016 - December 2016 *Archive 15 January 2017 - March 2017 *Archive 16 April 2017 - June 2017 Re Hey! Yeah, that's fine. :) Did you want to start something else? I know we've talked about both Allicent and Aydanelle recently. And in your way, in this blue shade, my tears dry on their own. 21:27, July 1, 2017 (UTC) I'm kind of conflicted on that point myself. I mentioned it the original few times I sent the above, but it kept glitching out and failing on me. Anyways, I think we should wait? If it goes on for too long, then we can just start it, but maybe we should wait a little bit. And in your way, in this blue shade, my tears dry on their own. 21:34, July 1, 2017 (UTC) I mean, I could make the backyard to the Greene Home really quick or something? Or we could do it at the Attaway Home somewhere. I really don't mind. And in your way, in this blue shade, my tears dry on their own. 21:44, July 1, 2017 (UTC) :Hey! I was wondering if you could make it in a chat somewhere (either yours or mine, I don't mind between the two)? :D :And in your way, in this blue shade, my tears dry on their own. 21:38, July 2, 2017 (UTC) Aydanelle I think that we could probably just go ahead and roleplay now, if you want to. :) Or, we could do something else? And in your way, in this blue shade, my tears dry on their own. 09:02, July 5, 2017 (UTC) RP Let me know if the RP is at a good point at The Human Canvas for Ferlen to come in. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:32, July 5, 2017 (UTC) RPs So...I don't think we have anything going right now except the Ferlen/Rose RP. So...do we want to do Mal/Melinda at her and Mark's apartment? Melinda and Eric? Charity/Ash or the kids (I'm working on getting Aria in now). Something else? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:53, July 6, 2017 (UTC) :I'm not sure what else we'd have...maybe a sit down the next morning with Regan, Hope, and Ferlen? I think Rose is going to be intentionally mute for a while while she thinks things over. Did you want to have a conversation with Hope and Ferlen once he gets back about what to do with her? Where should we start? :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:12, July 7, 2017 (UTC) For Hope Hey Are you still around? If so, can you make it into my chat or yours? - send them some mojos ����⚾���� 20:50, July 9, 2017 (UTC) RPs I think I missed you (I was in a meeting) but yeah, I meant for Ash to talk to Charity after that RP had finished so let's start there (I'll go start that) and then Maybe Melinda/Eric somewhere? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:42, July 11, 2017 (UTC) :I was thinking of having Melinda with a NPC boyfriend...he missed his chance for now. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:47, July 11, 2017 (UTC) Faith She works in the Brain Room, right?? - send them some mojos ����⚾���� 18:11, July 11, 2017 (UTC) Hey! I was wondering if you were available for chat? - send them some mojos ����⚾���� 23:51, July 11, 2017 (UTC) Healer? If we needed a healer for a bug, would that be you or should I owl Carn? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:22, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Duke Voll I wanted to sign him up for maybe the head of the Research and Development division in St. Mungo's? <3 23:07, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Rps I'll respond to Ayden's owl once your break is over for later, so we'll focus on this RP for now. Also, good morning! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:11, July 13, 2017 (UTC) For Aydan Re Aydanelle would've just found out about the twins, so I guess I'll just say that it happened. :P Anyways, did you want to do Faith/Nicholas, then? Maybe he's out with his babysitter this time? - send them some mojos ����⚾���� 20:08, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Wands? I know for a while you were doing wands...is that something you're still doing? I'm considering the first year I'm working on getting written to get sorted and wanted to check. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:00, July 14, 2017 (UTC) Research and Development Heyy. I never got an answer for duke as head of the st mungos dept. 15:56, July 14, 2017 (UTC) :I can talk to Brocky. Thanks ^.^ 16:08, July 14, 2017 (UTC) CK :D Sorry for posting at ultra slow speed 'cause my brain is super foggy due to lack of sleep. I'll reply to our rp in the morning when I wake up. Good day, CK! :D 18:41, July 14, 2017 (UTC) Very Important & Urgent Not really. Anyways, I had plot thoughts for Aydanelle and semi-for Eileo that we should talk about soon before I forget the deets. I jotted cr*p down, but ya feel? Like the essence, the fuel? Dunno. :P Also, did you want to roleplay, maybe? It's okay if not, but I figured it was worth asking. (I have Merlyn sorted, by the way.) :/ - send them some mojos ����⚾���� 10:04, July 15, 2017 (UTC) For Clara For Alden RPs *Charity/Ash - Agreed. We could even RP Aria and Jonathan if you wanted and that would help you get a feel for him. *Arthur/Alden - Not sure what they'd have to talk about. I mean...I think it would probably end up going badly since Arthur doesn't know what he wants and Alden probably would have issue with that? That being said I have no problem with it I just think it might be a short RP? *Thomas/Elle - With nothing going on with the expansion (and therefore Elle) I don't know what there would be to RP? I have no issue RPing them...I just don't know what about (unless someone said something to one or both of them about the Bagleys?) I don't know that she'd mention the owl from Ayden since it wasn't really well received? *Faith/Jaina - I was thinking about this too a week or so ago. I imagine that Jaina would fight having kids just because it would be expected...and she'd be worried she'd be able to have kids or what her magic might do to them...but I think by now she might have given in some or been willing to try? Maybe I'll have her send Faith an owl. *Our new firsties at some point? :D Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:14, July 17, 2017 (UTC) :Posted on the Gryffindor House Carriage for Arthur and alden (and changed the headers so you could post). I'd love to RP Emilie and Clara...but no idea where they would bump into one another. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:15, July 17, 2017 (UTC) So...we've gotten through these...did we want to continue the Melinda/Eric RP for after her date (if not that's fine) or start Thomas/Elle or our Firsties? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:27, July 19, 2017 (UTC) Owl } |text=''Faith, It's been a while since I'd heard from you. I hope you're doing well and that everything is still going great in your marriage. I really enjoyed being able to be there for your wedding, and there's times I really wish we didn't live so far apart and lives that keep us apart. Maybe sometime this winter you'd be able to come visit by yourself or even with Dakota? Christian and I would be more than happy to have you both. ..and if you do make it for Christmas you'd be just in time to meet our new family member! I'm not sure yet if it'll be a boy or a girl, but I imagine it'll be a girl and she'll be born in early December. Let me know if you guys could come visit...and if not maybe I'll try to come visit you in the fall, or early next year and bring the baby with me. I really do miss you Faith...and I wish we could see one another more often. I love you. }} just bc I'm kinda want to finish/clear up my existing RPs xD Hey CK <3 Good morning (?)! Wanna finish the krys/jackson rp at weasley's wizard wheezes? Or we could just end it there, as Hogwarts is starting real soon IC anyway. Your call! :D 17:47, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Really? :D Let's finish it then! xD 17:57, July 17, 2017 (UTC) btw I posted on the Prefects' Carriage if you're interested? - send them some mojos ����⚾���� 11:04, July 18, 2017 (UTC) JS I saw you were RPing another toddler and got really happy xD But oh, my darling, what if you fly? 17:20, July 18, 2017 (UTC) For Eilis I'll admit, there is a major OOC reason for this. You currently have the Head Boy and Catty currently has nothing, so in my best effort to distribute things fairly as I could, I gave her Ravenclaw's Girl Prefect. RE: Harper's Wand OOC: I'd say it fits her pretty well! Sorting! We're having a Sorting ceremony this year, in the Great Hall. I'm running it based on when people are around to post, so we can get through everyone, so if you let me know if/when you'd like your character to be Sorted that would be great! RPs Sure...why don't we ignore what I posted in the carriage and I'll post somewhere else with Arthur or even copy those posts somewhere else for us. I'm fie with either of the other pairings and looking forward to them. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:24, July 24, 2017 (UTC) :I just continued the RP and assumed their conversation ended where it did. The Quidditch Pitch. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:26, July 24, 2017 (UTC) Entrance Hall. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:34, July 24, 2017 (UTC) :I'm headed to another building for a meeting...so I may or may not be on the rest of the day. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:42, July 24, 2017 (UTC) Guess what? Amy is back in London. RPs This Week So...I saw your RPs from over the weekend...very interesting. :P Any specifically you wanted to do this week? Princes(Any of the above with anyone), Melinda/Eric once your gala RP is done, Emilie/Renee, ...maybe Rose and Regan running into one another? Any others? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:43, July 31, 2017 (UTC) :Department of Magical Law Enforcement/Auror Office/Auror Training. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:54, July 31, 2017 (UTC) Nothing else specific. We could do Mal/Melinda? She could come to the apartment since I don't know that she ever found out about Mal's new job? ...or Faith with Ash/Melinda/Elle/Rose since you haven't gotten to play her too much lately and any of those would be doable. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:57, August 2, 2017 (UTC) :So you realize you put Melinda on the warpath with Ash and Charity as the targets for the next RP right? :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:02, August 2, 2017 (UTC) You're right...but she said Ash could give her their address...and considering Faith tried asking and it didn't work I don't think she'd have any issue (moral) trying to sneak in and just...do it. It's not like she's stealing anything. (in her mind) Clearly nobody else in the family is willing to do what needs to be done. As for the warpath...that's more about them not saying anything to her which is a discussion they can have when she comes back (presumably with some DNA). Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:43, August 2, 2017 (UTC) RP? It's been a while. :) Anyways, I was wondering if you were down for a roleplay? Aydanelle would've found out the sexes of the babies a few weeks ago, by the way! (And we should totally start brainstorming on names and everything.) - send them some mojos ����⚾���� 16:54, July 31, 2017 (UTC) North Side Diagon Alley...Lil Bundles? (Maybe they could've found out through some snooping that he's one of the daycare kids there now?) - send them some mojos ����⚾���� 17:01, July 31, 2017 (UTC) I have a doctor's appointment in about an hour, so I'll have to leave for about an hour, then I'll be back around all day. Regardless, whichever works for me (and I'm down to do multiple). For Aydanelle, you said you would look at boy names, but we never got back around to that. :P - send them some mojos ����⚾���� 17:22, August 2, 2017 (UTC) Here ya go. - send them some mojos ����⚾���� 17:25, August 2, 2017 (UTC) RE: Good to end? Nah, that's a good place to end it :D But oh, my darling, what if you fly? 18:19, August 2, 2017 (UTC) St. Mungo's Kade was interested in working at St. Mungo's. Getting a good, solid job, you know? :P If we wanted to do an interview or talk about it first in chat, I'm down for whatever. Just lemme know. - send them some mojos ����⚾���� 05:49, August 3, 2017 (UTC) RPs I posted on Thomas Bagman/Apartment so we can go there, and I agree about the DNA stuff...whenever you feel it's appropriate we can continue on. In the meantime, Melinda's going to keep pushing things. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:27, August 3, 2017 (UTC) Owl for Eric Selwyn Chat? I'm on mobile, so perhaps mine or yours? - send them some mojos ����⚾���� 20:59, August 3, 2017 (UTC) RPs We can start with those and see where we go. At some point we should do Mal/Melinda about her new job and Melinda can tell her the family stuff going on. I'm at home working today, so I should be around. I'll go post on Elle/Thomas now too. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:04, August 7, 2017 (UTC) :With Faith...I feel like she shoudl be able to find there's something different...but I don't know if she'd be able to identify what. Does that make any sense? I think she could possibly identify dark magic and that it's causing Rose's magic to...run slowly or be sapped, but not where it came from? ...so unless Faith were to actually attack that dark magic in Rose's mind (risky) she couldn't do much. I suppose that does mean the probably could be fixed eventually if the darkness could be beaten...but again it would probably be risky... Thoughts? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:16, August 7, 2017 (UTC) I think it could be either. The darkness could b just blocking her magic, limiting it, or it could actually be sapping it and almost...stealing it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:38, August 7, 2017 (UTC) :So I didn't know if you wanted to RP this out or not, but Eric and Melinda are supposed to have a regular (weekly?) dancing night right? We don't have to RP them all out...I just wanted to make sure this was still a thing, and we can RP some out if you'd like. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:11, August 9, 2017 (UTC) You tend to remember things better than me so it probably was monthly. That's fine...just wanted to say something before I forgot about it. :D Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:44, August 9, 2017 (UTC) :That's a good idea...I hadn't thought of that. An idea I had was that when they go to look next time it won't be there. It'll have moved elsewhere in an attempt to hide itself. I don't know how much it would be able to protect itself, but after their first attempt it could try to work it's way into more important areas so it would be much harder to remove or deal with without hurting Rose. Of course we also don't have to deal with these extra complications if we don't want to...maybe easier is better in this case. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:19, August 10, 2017 (UTC) So...I don't think we have any RPs going on right now. Any you wanted to finish out this week with? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:24, August 11, 2017 (UTC) :I'll post with Melinda if you want to post with Hope somewhere in Hogsmeade. Did you want that to be just Rose and Hope...or include Ferlen too, or Regan also? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:32, August 11, 2017 (UTC) Hey Can we talk in chat before we continue the Markory roleplay please? - send them some mojos ����⚾���� 01:31, August 8, 2017 (UTC) RE Ray is a major wanderer so really anywhere works xD :AH for some reason it registered as Clara and Ray xD Also, Imma post there xD Re. Baudelaires No worries! There's no rush per se, but yeah, I was actually gonna send a reminder to you! Glad you let me know! Feel free to use the page on the Soap Box (you can edit if need be) for references etc, there's a timeline I did on there which could help you put things into perspective :3 15:24, August 11, 2017 (UTC) Question Hellooo! How are you? I just wanted to ask - around what age is Evangeline? We once talked about her and stuff, but that never led anywhere, mostly because I did disappear and all... but yeah. I'm back, if it's worth anything, and there's still interest. :P :I can make a draft for her character, see if I can get something good done, and we can see where we can go from there? If that's alright, of course. Mal/Xavier? I was kinda... stalking the Mal/Amelia RP and was thinking that we need to RP Mal/Xavier, and possibly Elise, sometime soon..? I'll unfortunately be stuck on phone until early evening... But yeah. Let me know when and where you wanna do it~. Lady of the Heathers... Too badarse for your own good. ~The Highland Lady Sweet~! Posted~ Lady of the Heathers... Too badarse for your own good. ~The Highland Lady About Francois THIS SOUNDS WEIRD BUT I REALLY LOVE THIS IT'S SO UNIQUE everyone: things like pictures and lockets or cash or food francois: my pots and pans thanks Hey! Did you want to roleplay another pairing, since Allicent has finished up? - send them some mojos ����⚾���� 20:53, August 13, 2017 (UTC) I have no preference, but I feel like we should talk in chat before roleplaying Aydanelle. :) - send them some mojos ����⚾���� 21:20, August 13, 2017 (UTC) Actually, I don't really feel like roleplaying Danijela (my first year). I tried posting with her a few times and I can't. Just Eileo it is, then. :) - send them some mojos ����⚾���� 21:51, August 13, 2017 (UTC) Melinda and Eric So...is she going to have to help him kick his alcoholism before she'll date him? :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:32, August 15, 2017 (UTC) RP Request Hi! I'm Hannah. I was wanting to know if you wanted to rp Bianca and Regan sometime. Since their both 4th year Ravenclaws. Just let me know! Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 23:39, August 15, 2017 (UTC) Bagmans I saw your owl, and Melinda/Elle will be there. :D Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:39, August 17, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, we can do Charity/Melinda or Elle/Thomas if we wanted them to discuss things beforehand. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:43, August 17, 2017 (UTC) I don't know if you'd be ok or ready for this or not, but Elle could also say she's pregnant. Barring that they could tell everyone they're trying to have a baby...news all around. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:39, August 17, 2017 (UTC) Nope...fine with me! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:42, August 17, 2017 (UTC) For Charity It's your choice if Mallory ends up coming with Mark or not, but he would probably want her to be if it were possible. In regards to announcing their engagement to Charity/Ash and Faith like...almost two months late (because he is a terrible brother who avoids speaking to his family). I'm going to guess he already told Thomas, almost right after it happened, and Melinda already knows obviously. I hope Thomas doesn't say anything, but I would also kind of find it funny if he accidentally mentioned it? - well, we're not crabs, are we? 19:30, August 17, 2017 (UTC) Guess who didn't even think about the fact that a link was there? :p - well, we're not crabs, are we? 19:40, August 17, 2017 (UTC) CK <3 I've made this page and started the rp. :D 11:26, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Elise Okay~ Thanks for letting me know! I'll change it when I get on my computer :) Lady of the Heathers... Too badarse for your own good. ~The Highland Lady RPs So, I've got Eric's sister and one of Francoi's daughters (third one). Maybe we could RP one or the other? :P Re I thought that we gave up on it, honestly. I get that I've been super busy lately with appointments and school-related events and shopping. I'm not going to keep you guys waiting, so just go ahead. :) �� searching for somebody to go on the amazing race with �� 19:13, August 19, 2017 (UTC) An announcement Hey! Please can you post with Mal and Francois at the Parlour please! A major announcement is about to happen! 00:36, August 20, 2017 (UTC) RPs Hey! Posted on Eileo last night. My apologies for the delay. If you would rather, we could always roleplay/move onto Markory (pre/post-dinner, talking about wedding plans), Aydanelle (probably just a whole lot of Aydan trying to get Jenelle to rest and stop working, to be honest), Allicent (Alden getting sick and figuring out Christmas), or another Eileo (Eilis getting invited over for Christmas, but we could fit this in the current one really quick)? �� searching for somebody to go on the amazing race with �� 18:03, August 20, 2017 (UTC) Sounds good. I can start Markory, while you start Aydanelle? I'm better at starting with Mark than Jenelle. :p �� searching for somebody to go on the amazing race with �� 18:10, August 20, 2017 (UTC) RPs I posted with Elle in La Lune Bleue. What other RPs would you like to do/start? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:29, August 23, 2017 (UTC) :Do you want to start Arthur/Alden? I didn't even notice it was Christmas. Any idea for plans for Emmet, or thoughts on Melinda? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:52, August 23, 2017 (UTC) :Melinda's pretty close after her talk with Charity...I'm just still trying to figure out some plot line with her given the delay or cancellation of the expansion, even if mini-events happen at Hogwarts that doesn't give me much for my adults like Melinda. I'll think of something. She'd be pretty tentative about Eric given how...obsessed? (wrong word, but I don't know a better one) with her he seems to be and not wanting to move too fast...but also not wanting to ruin his expectations. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:17, August 23, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, I don't know either. Melinda's pretty...self-sufficient and would probably just deal with it herself. I don't know if she'd even let him have the chance to "save the day". Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:36, August 23, 2017 (UTC) I think if she were wandless and felt threatened she wouldn't care where she was...but that doesn't mean it wouldn't work, especially if Melinda was surprised. The question is why, or what Emmet would actually do. I mean...if he saw her and Eric getting close would he try to...threaten or buy her off to leave Eric alone (and not embarrass the family), and if that didn't work what lengths would he go to? Trying to make her disappear? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:42, August 23, 2017 (UTC) Eileooo Did you want to roleplay them at Leo's house? I can make it really quickly and start. �� searching for somebody to go on the amazing race with �� 20:16, August 23, 2017 (UTC) Aww, thank you!! :D <3 �� searching for somebody to go on the amazing race with �� 20:24, August 23, 2017 (UTC) Posted. Finally. (Also, I'M SCREAMING.) �� searching for somebody to go on the amazing race with �� 07:03, August 24, 2017 (UTC) Aydanelle I wanted to let you know that the twins have officially entered the wiki world. :) �� searching for somebody to go on the amazing race with �� 08:53, August 25, 2017 (UTC) Aydanelle Hey! When you're available, it would be great if we could talk really fast in chat. Thanks! :) �� searching for somebody to go on the amazing race with �� 19:12, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Sweet, I may or may not be around right at that time. It depends on how late we're eating dinner. :) �� searching for somebody to go on the amazing race with �� 19:25, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Hi!!! Hello there! I miss you terribly, and would love if we got to RP very very soon. :P You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 19:32, August 28, 2017 (UTC) :I'm not going to be able to be on chat for awhile. :( I'm dealing with things in campus to get ready for school, but I can probably post on RPs with some consistency ;) You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 00:40, August 29, 2017 (UTC) I know!! I finally decided it wasn't time after two years. Go me. XD I'm really good with any pair you want to do if you want to start them somewhere! :D You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 00:44, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Owl for Hope I saw that Assistant Head is open on the roster, so if you still need one, maybe Ambroise could do it? let me know :3 12:15, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Hey! I tried getting on chat last night, but my parents ended up needing the computer and you didn't seem to be around by the time I got to my tablet. Let me know when you will be around next! �� searching for somebody to go on the amazing race with �� 19:42, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Emergency at St. Mungo's Albion's going into labor. Lady of the Heathers... Too badarse for your own good. ~The Highland Lady Realistic Older Sister Problems I don't even have siblings but this is too accurate. Mysteries Julius has no intention of removing the department, rather the head. :p You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 04:45, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Hey! We need to have a pretty important conversation, regarding Aydanelle (and, to some degree, Elle, but we could work that out with Bond later). Let me know when you're available! Hope your weekend is great. :D �� searching for somebody to go on the amazing race with �� 00:43, September 3, 2017 (UTC) For Hope Animagi If you want to bring Bradley back that's fine, but I also offered SoA Melinda for an animagi trainer a while ago in case you didn't actually want the position. If you do feel free, but if not there is a back-up. :D Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:35, September 5, 2017 (UTC) A Thought Has occurred to me. What if while the girls were talking, they made the guy's do the same at some other place. And yes, I was stalking. Sue me, I have nothing else to do xD 18:43, September 5, 2017 (UTC) :I don't believe I said they'd do it willingly. They all have wives/fiancees that have the power to make them do it. The fact that it was forced would make it all the more interesting. 18:48, September 5, 2017 (UTC) I'm in if we wanted to do it (even if it ends up short) we'd just need to get NAP on board. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:58, September 5, 2017 (UTC) RE: I've still got Duncan because he's Auror Head as for plans for him... I don't really have anything that would affect the family. But I could come up with something. 14:36, September 6, 2017 (UTC) :Emilie's an Auror and with not much going on for them, right now I really don't have any plans for her. I like the character and would be willing to keep her, but I don't have any specific plans for her so unless something comes up either for the Aurors or the family I probably wouldn't keep her. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:51, September 6, 2017 (UTC) Re:Harley I still have Harley, but don't have any current plans. Pers9nally would be happy if you ke0t Clara, but wont have any hard feelings if you dont (I get it) �� RP I would love to RP, but thought maybe wait on the Rose one until after the Auror thing (since she'll be there)? Maybe we could do Eric/Melinda instead or Anna/Jackson or even Renee/Noelle? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:13, September 7, 2017 (UTC) ashkdhflahslshalajssh SO anyway, I'm writing a fic out of Spite and I was looking through some old Max Grey-related stuff and I was just wondering if you remember if she ever actually sent an apology owl to Renee? I know I had planned for her to but idk if I ever sent it or if I sent it after the arrest fiasco or after the interview fiasco and *screeching* i looked through page history and archives but idek know anymore it's cool if you don't know either xD 11:39, September 10, 2017 (UTC) RE: I apologize for that. I had a promise to myself that soon as someone said they were not okay with the post that I would change it. To be entirely honest, I was a little iffy about it myself. However, I squashed that trying to amp up the level so to speak. In retrospect, I should have listened to that slight discomfort I was feeling and not pulled out the crucifixion. You know what they say I suppose... hindsight is 20/20. I do apologize for making you uncomfortable. 02:16, September 11, 2017 (UTC) Question Chris' stupefy... did it work this time? xD 02:24, September 11, 2017 (UTC) Wesley He's in a building opposite to the restaurant, as a sniper. :P Ian Somerhalder Your reservation expires in about a day from now, so I'll just let you know now since I'm going through them. Please either redib him or use him in the next weeks (so, by the 25th), or else I'll remove him from your model section. Thank you! �� searching for somebody to go on the amazing race with �� 23:29, September 11, 2017 (UTC) RP I posted with Kevin at St Mungo's, on the ground floor! Can Hope meet him? But oh, my darling, what if you fly? 17:55, September 12, 2017 (UTC) Chat Hey! We should chit chat when you're available next. �� searching for somebody to go on the amazing race with �� 02:07, September 13, 2017 (UTC) Before then, would you be down for a roleplay? Whoever you want, we can do? �� searching for somebody to go on the amazing race with �� 17:11, September 13, 2017 (UTC) Millie just got a bunch of broken ribs in the hostage crisis, if we wanted to do Allicent. However, I'm fine with doing Eileo or Liligan. It's your choice. �� searching for somebody to go on the amazing race with �� 19:08, September 13, 2017 (UTC) RPs We could do Rose and Hope or Regan post attack or Faith and someone if you'd prefer. I should be around for the next hour. Also, since I don't think I've said anything on here (oversight more than intentional) I'll be on vacation next week so won't be around much, if at all. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:24, September 13, 2017 (UTC) :I was just looking back through the history and I think it said it was Roshani Singh who was grabbed...? Nevermind I found it...she got a cut from a disarming spell apparently...Everything kept getting archived before I could read through. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:19, September 13, 2017 (UTC) �� Hellu considering all the dynamic personalities of the mainly unfriendly slytherin team and differing complex backgrounds (like a bp daughter abd a head auror daughter playing together) I was wondering if u would be interested in a slytherin team dynamic? I kind of think their relationship off the feild must be beautiful